


Halloween and Sweaters

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m so sorry that my child pointed out how your shirt- actually never mind I agree, that shirt is horrendous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> [The Sweater I Imagined](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c2/63/76/c26376d92885fc8cf9c6c6920f401da3.jpg)

Autumn was starting and the weather was taking a turn from the unbearable heat to the bearable cold. Dean couldn’t be happier. He could finally wear his leather jacket and not die of a heatstroke. But most of all, it was time for his favorite holiday: Halloween. He had Ben for this weekend and he was making sure that all the Halloween décor would be bought. 

“Dad!” Ben calls from one of the isles at Value Village. “Check this out.” 

He comes from behind the racks in a full on dementor costume. He sucks in his breathe, making a chilly voice mimicking the sound effects from the third movie of the Harry Potter series. Dean grabs a stick-like object from the cart and points it at Ben. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Dean says. 

“Ahhh.” Ben fakes agony. “You got me!” 

“That’s a great costume. How much is it?” Dean asks. 

“It says its 30 bucks.” Ben takes off the mask. “Can I be a dementor for Halloween, Dad?” 

“Would your mom get mad if you weren’t her pirate for one Halloween?” Dean smiles. 

“Nope. She’s not a parrot this year. Her and Jim are partnering up this year.” Ben shrugs. 

“Then, we can get this costume.” Dean smiles. 

“Sweet!” Ben jumps up in excitement. 

They start towards the cashier with all their decoration and wait behind a guy who was wearing a bright sweater. 

“Oh my god. Dad. He’s wearing the worst shirt ever.” Ben says loudly. 

The man turns around and squints down at Ben. His shirt comes into a clear view. A large white cat was printed on the front wearing black-rimmed glasses and the background looked like a rave threw up on it. 

“I’m so sorry about – actually never mind I agree, that shirt is horrendous.” Dean can’t take his eyes off the shirt. 

The man sighs. “At least I’m not shopping for Halloween crap in the beginning of September.” 

That gets Dean’s attention. No one insults his favorite holiday. As he’s about to say something, Ben interjects. 

“It’s better than that shirt.” He says as he wrinkles his nose. ‘

“Um. Ben, he might like it.” Dean looks down at him. “Just like how we like Halloween. Right?” 

“I guess.” Ben whispers. “Sorry, weird shirt guy.” 

“It’s fine.” He says. “It probably is pretty bad.” 

Dean finally looks at the man’s face and sees bright blue eyes and amazing tousled hair. Even with an awful sweater, the man still looked good. The cashier behind them coughs and the man turned back to finish his shopping. 

After Dean and Ben put the stuff in the trunk of the Impala, Dean spots the guy with the appalling sweater about to get into his own vehicle – which is equally appalling to his sweater. 

“Ben, you wait in the car.” Dean says as he runs off to the guy. 

“Um. Hey.” He calls out. 

“Yeah?” Bad Fashion guy says. “Oh, don’t worry about your son. I’m not offended.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about myself too.” Dean says shyly. 

“No. No. It’s okay.” He smiles. “My name is Castiel.” 

Dean huffs a laugh. 

“What?” Castiel wonders. 

“Nothing. Weird Sweater, Weird Car, Weird Name.” Dean grins. 

“There is nothing weird about my car.” Castiel grumbles. 

“What are you kidding?” Dean exclaims. “It looks like a pimp car.” 

“Why does everyone say that?” Castiel groans. 

“The name’s Dean by the way.” Dean extends his arm. 

Castiel takes it and smiles at him. 

“How about this, Dean.” Castiel says. “I’ll take you out for dinner tomorrow and prove to you I’m not so weird.” 

“I don’t think you can make yourself less weird but I’ll take the proposition anyway.” Dean claps his shoulder and leaves his number with Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
